Grimlock King of all
by Azrael Grimm
Summary: When Grimlock destroyed the Sprace Bridge tower he is sent to the world of Monsters and Gods. As Gaia rises Grimlock must help our heroes fight and defeat her, or will he join Gaia and rule the world of monsters and demons?


**( I own nothing in this story, Heroes of Olympus characters are owned by Rick Riordan, and Grimlock in this story is owned by . . . I don't even know any more I'm just gonna say High Moon Studios I guess, since this Grimlock is from their game, Transformers fall of Cybertron.)**

Grimlock was running towards the edge of the Space Bridge tower he currently was on, after destroying the control terminal which in turn would destroy the tower and the actual Space Bridge. A voice was blaring around saying, "Warning, evacuate, evacuate." It was starting to get on Grimlock's nerves, but he couldn't stop and find the speaker that was repeating that voice over and over again and crush. He had to get off the tower before it blew up.

He was at least 50 feet away from the edge, and he felt hope flow through his mechanical being. But it was already too late. The Tower collapsed on itself, and blew up. Snarl, Swoop, and Slug looked out of an observation deck and watched as the tower collapsed. Swoop pointed towards it looking panicked. While Snarl and Slug only lowered their heads giving their former leader and friend respect and praying to Primus that he would survive.

Unknown to them Primus answered their prayers. Grimlock was blasted towards the Space Bridge before it became unstable. Sending him to a planet where the Decepticons wanted to go for its energy, while the Autobots wanted to go for a new life. But unlike both sides of the Cybertronian life forms. He was sent to the exact year and time, where they wanted to go. But he was sent to a different parallel universe, where Gods and monsters exist.

Leo, Jason, and Piper were having trouble against Enceladus and his army of earthborn. "You will never defeat me puny Demigods, I am the bane of Athena! Out of all my brothers I am the smartest and most cunning you will never defeat me! I am-" Enceladus wasn't able to finish his sentence when there was a giant boom in the sky catching everyone's attention. They all looked up and saw what seemed to be a comet that was speeding . . . towards them.

"Everyone get down!" Jason yelled. Leo and Piper gladly obliged as they ran and crashed to the ground along with Piper's father, Tristan McLean whom didn't exactly have that much trouble.

Enceladus wasn't as lucky as the comet crashed right in front of his feet making him go flying. Dirt and wind swept across the Demigods and famous actor as the earthborn were blown away and were burned to ashes from the comet's blast. Enceladus leaned forward and looked at where the comet landed. "What in my mother's name was that?" he asked himself.

A deep growl was his reply. Enceladus looked at the small crater where the comet landed and his eyes widened when he realized that the growl came from there. Whatever was in there, climbed out and all that Enceladus could describe the beast as would be it was scarier than his eldest brother Porphyrion in his strongest form. And it could easily over tower him as well, standing at least 80 feet tall.

Leo, Piper, Jason, and Mr. McLean looked at the beast in wonder and horror . . . in Leo's part mostly wonder. The beast was made of metal that took on the appearance of a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex, silver and golden paint was on it, and red eyes glared down at them with so much hate. Red lights on its hips, tail, neck, and some on its torso. Its mouth was open and you could heat waves could be seen coming out of it giving it even more of a menacing feeling.

"What are you beast?" Enceladus asked it.

The beast didn't answer it just glared at him.

"I am Enceladus, Bane of Athena, son of Gaia and Tartarus! I Order you beast to tell me who you are!" The things eye narrowed if that was even possible as it surprised everyone by talking in a quite normal but deep and gravely and was filled with hate, "No one orders Grimlock around!" After the beast said that it charged at Enceladus and breathed white hot flames burning anything in its way.

Enceladus was surprised by this and didn't move in time as he was burnt by the flames. Enceladus screamed in agony as he was burned. "This is impossible!" Enceladus yelled, "I shouldn't die unless a god and Demigod strike me down!" Enceladus screamed in agony for what it seemed to be 10 minutes as the metal creature now identified as 'Grimlock' was still spewing fire at him.

Leo, Piper, Jason, and Mr. McLean's eyes were wide as they leaned against each other watching in horror and fascination as a giant that was only supposed to die by the hands of both a God and Demigod was being burned alive by a giant metal T-Rex. The screams of pain and agony finally stopped and 'Grimlock' finally stopped spewing fire at him when he heard him stop screaming. He just simply watched as Enceladus's corpse burned into the earth.

"Let's back up very slowly." Jason said. Everyone nodded and started to back up. But of course being Demigods they had the worst of luck as Leo stepped on a twig and it made a very loud snap. Grimlock turned towards them and looked at them. Its red eyes looked them up and down as if waiting for them to do something. "Nobody move, this thing is obviously a predator and predators detect their prey by movement." Piper said.

Grimlock tilted his head to the side and said, "I see you fine fleshling." All of them widened their eyes and waited for their demise. "What are you Fleshlings doing?" Since none of them died Piper assumed it would be best if they at least tried to communicate to their . . . savior. She stepped forward,

"Piper what are you doing? That things dangerous." Jason said. Piper ignored him and kept walking. Grimlock did the same but it was more of an average walk, nothing like he was going to eat her or anything. Once they were at least 10 feet away from each other Piper looked up at the huge beast.

Piper's POV

Piper was nervous, even more nervous when she first saw Enceladus. She took a shaky breath and brought up the courage to talk. "I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Who are you exactly?"

"I am Grimlock, King of the Dinobots." It replied.

"What are you, an automation or something?"

"Automation? No, I am Cybertronian."

"A Cybertronian? What does that mean?"

Grimlock growled and roared out, "It means I am from the planet Cybertron."

Piper flinched and she heard a sword getting drawn, knowing it was Jason she kept talking. "So you're not from this planet, you're an alien?"

Grimlock nodded, "If 'alien' means not from this planet then yes. Now Grimlock's turn to question. What planet is this, why does golden boy have sword, and who was it that me Grimlock burned to the ground?"

I could hear Leo stifling a chuckle from what Grimlock called Jason.

"You're on the Planet Earth," I said, "The 'golden boy' is named Jason and why he has a sword is because it's one of the only weapons that can kill our enemies, and whom you burned to the ground was one of the 12 giants that are supposed to be the bane of our parents and uncles.

"The one you burned down was supposed to be the weakest but quickest and smartest of the Giants because he was supposed to be the bane of Athena."

"No kidding." Grimlock said as he looked back at the still burning flames. "Me Grimlock tired of this form."

"Wait what?" Piper asked.

That's when Grimlock was like a giant 3D puzzle. His tail split apart then bent forwards, the tips turned against each other and it seemed like feet and legs now. The head leaned forward and disappeared into the chest which split open and his legs turned and twisted until they looked like arms and hands popped out of the so called feet. And now Grimlock was standing and a head popped out with something like a helmet covering his mouth and a red visor where his eyes should be.

Grimlock was now shorter than he used to be. Standing at least 60 feet tall. He looked like a giant, humanoid, warrior. We all stared shocked. Piper heard a thump behind her and she turned around to see her dad passed out. She couldn't blame him considering what he's been through and seen.

Piper turned back to Grimlock and said, "Um, I'll be right back Grimlock." Then she jogged back to her friends. "What should we do?" I asked, "I mean we can't leave him here and we can certainly not take him with us. Who knows what the mortals will see, I'm not even sure if he's covered by the mist considering he's not from this planet." Jason seemed to be considering this.

"Well unless he can somehow do what Festus did. You know transform into something smaller, like a suitcase, or a traveling bag, or heck into a human like us then I think we're good to go." Leo said.

"Uh, me Grimlock hear what fleshlings are saying, and Grimlock know what to do." He brought his hands up to his chest and pushed it. His chest opened revealing a red orb with wires, and pipes in it and connecting to the orb. And protecting it. He reached into his chest and he unplugged a few wires reconnected them in a few other places.

He even took a pipe out and put it somewhere else. He did this several times when he took his hands out of his chest and his chest closed up. And in no time his form started to shrink by transforming again. His whole body started to twist and turn and until he was way smaller than he once was. He still looked the same, but he was at six foot nine now.

He raised his arm up and flipped a panel open. He seemed to be pressing a few buttons when his form started to shimmer and in his place was a human boy. He had a short haircut with hair so black it was as if it came from Tartarus, he had a dark tan with red sunglasses over his eyes.

He wore a plain black shirt with black pants and military combat boots. Something rested on his waist that looked like a sword hilt and something was on his left arm that was rectangular in shape but seemed a bit futuristic. He was muscular that was for sure, and the shirt wasn't doing anything to hide it.

"Ugh, Grimlock not like this form. Too short." He looked at Piper and the others and walked towards them, once he was upon them he looked down at them.

"So where we headed now?"

A whole lot happened in the last hour, Piper had to say convince a park ranger to come land on Mount Diablo so they could get them to the airport. Then Piper had to say goodbye to her dad, they introduced Grimlock to Hedge who tried to intimate him but Grimlock smacked him making him fly. After that Hedge quickly knew that he was outmatched here. Hedge went with Piper's dad on the plane that was supposed to take him home to make sure he was alright and nothing bad happened to him.

Before the flight Mr. McLean took a memory potion knocked him out, and now Leo was flying a Helicopter to the wolf house where Porphyrion was rising and Hera was being held captive. Grimlock was near the entrance of helicopter looking down as they sped their way to help Thalia and the Huntresses of Artemis. His back was turned so no one could see his face. Jason explained to them all about the wolf house, as much as he knew and you could tell Grimlock was listening.

Jason was passed out on a seat while Grimlock still looked down at the valley. They were in a snowstorm now, Leo was having a hard time with the controls, but there was good news. They found a flat piece of land where they landed and they were about to relax when a whistling sound was heard and a dark shape was over them. Before anyone could say anything, Leo and Piper felt someone grab their shoulders and fling them out of the Copter making them land face first in the snow, Jason joined them not too long.

Grimlock jumped off the Copter and ran towards them as a giant snowball hit and crushed the Helicopter. "What the hell was that?!" Leo screamed.

Grimlock growled, "Shut up Leo, Jason take us to this wolf house!"

Grimlock was obviously not in a good mood so Jason nodded and got up from the snow and started to run towards their destination. "Follow me." He said.

Grimlock helped Leo and Piper up on their feet and sprinted after Jason. They were still in the forest when someone yelled, "Jason!" Thalia came running out of the forest area with an earthborn right behind her. Thalia drew her last arrow knocked it did a flip like a gymnast and landed back on the ground while the earthborn had a silver arrow right between its eyes. It crumbled into clay, and Thalia went to retrieve her arrow but the end broke apart.

She cursed and said, "That was my last one" and kicked the pile of clay. She looked up and noticed Grimlock. "Who's the big guy?" she asked. Piper was about to say something but Jason interrupted, "Not enough time to explain, where is she?"

"Inside, she's still in her cage. We've tried everything to break her out Jason but-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as Jason ran inside ignoring everyone else. Grimlock frowned, he grabbed the hilt that was resting on his waist and drew it like a sword. Once he did that, a blade started to slide out and connect into place and it was glowing an orange-ish red color making the warnings in Piper's head blare out. A shield came out of the rectangular thing that was on his left wrist. It was glowing the same orange red color.

"Whoa dude, the hell did those come from?" Leo asked him.

"No time to explain. Leo, Piper you go after Jason and help him as best you can with freeing this Hera person. Thalia, lead me to where you and your Hunt is having most trouble."

Thalia glared at Grimlock. "I do not take orders from a boy."

Grimlock slammed his sword into ground in a challenging manner. Piper's eyes widened worried of what was about to happen. "Throw away that pride of yours fleshling, unless you want your dear beloved hunt and brother to die. You will take orders from me for now, once this little battle is over you may go back to being the leader but for now, I'm in charge unless you want everyone to die."

Thalia looked like she wanted to kill Grimlock, but she nodded reluctantly obviously threatened and intimidated by Grimlock. "Follow me," She said. "I'll take you to the main battle force." Grimlock looked at us and nodded. "Lead on." Grimlock grabbed his sword again and ran off with Thalia in the lead.

Grimlock's POV

Thalia led me to the hot spot. Once I saw the monsters I instantly went into my full speed and made a furious battle cry, catching the attention of both the female fleshlings and monsters. The monsters were so shocked they stopped fighting in fear, which is all I needed. I put my shield up and bashed against them sending any monster in my way flying and turning to golden dust which confused me a bit.

But I was too busy slashing and bashing that I didn't give it a second thought. Soon the so called army of monsters were attacking me with no effect. I overpowered them easily as I sliced them in half, or stabbed them. In a matter minutes the monsters decided to retreat seeing they couldn't win. But I didn't give up just then, I fought and fought leaving none alive. Once all the monsters were dead I looked at the Hunt that started at me with either anger or horror.

"Well what are you standing there for!? Go help your sisters!" I yelled at them.

Some of them were about to yell back when Thalia yelled. "Do what he says! He may be a male but right now I don't care, if he can help us win this, then we follow his orders. Now go, find our sisters and meet back up at the cage!" They all seemed hesitant but they all nodded and ran off in different directions.

Thalia turned to me and she was about to say something, but I interrupted. "Go to your brother, hold off any monster that gets near them. I'll be in the front lines." Before I could let her say anything I went ran off to find any more monsters to fight. There was plenty of monsters to fight. I had a very fun time killing them, telling any remaining Huntress to go to the cage and that it was an order from Thalia to make sure that they did so. Once I sweeped the area one more time to confirm every Huntress was back at the cage I ran towards there as well. Killing any monster or wolf that got in my way.

Once I reached there I saw Jason fighting against a giant that was tall but not as tall as I am in my true form. The giant's skin was a lima bean green color he had reptilian legs, and his hair was green as well, braided with weapons in it as well. The giant backhanded Jason making him go flying and slamming against a wall. Rain started to pour, thunder blared, and lightning flashed as the so called Giant king walked towards the unconscious Jason ready to kill.

I ran forwards putting away my disguise, and started to grow to my full height and yelled, "Jason!" which caught the attention of the giant and his eyes widened as I punched him making him fly. The giant king was as 40 feet tall, and me being 60 feet tall. The Giant king flew at least a several hundred meters away, and I thundered after him.

"Aaaaa Ggggg Hhhhh!" I yelled as I was getting closer to the Giant king. He got up and I grabbed him by his neck and slammed him against the ground and threw him up in the air. I jumped in the air did a flip and kicked him in midair and into the ground. The giant king groaned, and he was quickly sucked into the earth.

My eyes flared as I punched the ground ravishingly. "Come back you coward, face me like a true King!" I continued to punch the ground where Porphyrion was sucked into.

"So, you are the one that forced me to take my child back before he was killed." A voice said behind me. I quickly turned around drew my sword and pointed it at a women with her eyes closed. She seemed to be made of dirt, grass, and maybe even trees.

I growled, "So you're the one that took the so called king of the giants. What is your name fleshling?" I demanded.

"I am Gaia, Goddess of the earth, mother of the Titans, Giants, and Grandmother of monsters. And who are you, beast of metal who easily beat my most powerful son literally into the ground?"

She seemed to smile at that, but I was not amused. "I am Grimlock, slayer of many, warrior of the ring, and King of all!" I boasted.

"Hmm, Grimlock. What an interesting name, you say you are king of all. You certainly show the power of one, and you certainly know what to do with it as well." I raised my sword ever so slightly so now it just under chin, burning her dirt skin.

"What do you want, Gaia?" She seemed to look at me, and she smiled at me. "I want you to join me against the gods, I want you to fight alongside my children and kill the Demigods and Gods, every last one. Unless you find a certain interest in a certain Demigoddess or Goddess, then I shall let you keep them as a . . . pet of sorts." I glared at her.

"I am an Honorable warrior, Gaia, I do not take 'pets'. Now, DIE!" I said and slashed at her, but she was gone. I looked around and yelled in anger, "Aaaaa Ggggg Hhhhh!"

Hera's POV

When Jason was backhanded by the Giant I was sure he was going to die, but then a very deep and powerful voice yelled out, "Jason!" and a loud thundering like footsteps. And a giant metal person that over-toward Porphyrion came running at said giant, and punched him making him fly away. I was shocked, and the giant metal man ran after him. Yelling a mighty battle cry, a few minutes later I was free from my cage.

I wanted to go after Porphyrion but I had to help my Champion. I ran towards Jason and checked his pulse, he still had one which meant he was still alive. I was relieved but then there was a loud crashing sound, I couldn't see anything from this distance. But I did hear the giant man yell out,

"Come back you coward, face me like a true King!" The other demigods came towards us.

Leo whistled. "Damn, Grimlock has some anger issues."

Piper nodded in agreement. But I was confused, "Is the giant metal man named Grimlock?" A loud yell was heard, and footsteps could be heard making the ground shake. And out came the 'Grimlock', he looked down at us and noticed me. He kneeled down and looked right at me, his head was bigger than my whole body which made me feel small.

"I'm guessing you are this Hera that, these fleshlings were sent to save?" 'Grimlock' asked.

I nodded. "And who would you be, that saved my Champion from certain death?"

"I am Grimlock, leader of the Dinobots. Now what is so important about you that the so called king of the giants locked you up and these fleshlings tried to save?"

"I am Hera Goddess of family, and Queen of the Gods."

"You are a Queen?" Grimlock asked.

I smirked at that, "Yes I am a Queen."

"If you are a Queen then there must be a King."

I frowned at that, "Yes there is a King, but he has locked himself in Olympus to try to save himself from this crisis."

Grimlock growled, and stood up at his full height. "Are all Kings on this world cowards?" Thunder was his answer.

"Hey, Grimlock." Leo said. "You think you could change back into your human form, you're making me feel like an ant."

I looked at Leo confused. "Human form? What do you mean by that?"

"I guess so, but it's kind of cramped in that form." I looked up at Grimlock to see his whole body . . . change, like a giant rubix cube. His body soon became smaller and smaller until he was six foot nine and his form started to shimmer and now he was human. I blushed a little bit noticing how the black shirt he was wearing wasn't exactly helping hide his abs.

"Why are goddess's cheeks red?" Grimlock asked me. I blushed even more, but then put on a deep scowl. "That is none of your concern Grimlock. Now I shall take you all to Camp Half-Blood, even you Grimlock, you have all done me a great service so I shall do the same for you." I flicked my wrist before any of them could protest, and they all disappeared in a flash of light.

That Grimlock . . . he was a strange one, strong enough to make the Giant king fly, even in his weakest form. He could easily overpower any Giant, and make them run for Gaia. I would have to keep my eye on him, he will be a great asset in this war.

Grimlock's POV

When Hera flicked her wrist I was instantly wrapped inside a ball of light and was traveling really fast. Felt almost like a space bridge, but it wasn't. The next thing I know I'm standing in front of a lot of fleshlings. They stared at us all in awe, I felt something on my shoe and looked down to see a female fleshling looking up at me with her eyes sparkling.

She was Asian, and she looked like she was about to faint. I heard someone drop off the table we were standing on and saw Leo run towards a blazer with fire burning in it, once he reached it he barfed into it. I noticed Piper was a bit pale, then I looked down at Jason and noticed he was still unconscious. I went to him knocking over drinks, stepping on food, and making some other Female fleshlings scream and about "Watch the Hair" or whatever.

I picked Jason up, and a man with the lower body of horse came up to us and said, "What happened, what-how did you guys do that, and who in hell are you?" he was referencing that to me I was guessing.

"Questions later, first take Jason to the infirmary or whatever you guys have here." I handed Jason to the horse man and he nodded looked at Piper and said, "I expect answers when I return Ms. McLean."

Piper nodded and the horse man ran off towards the infirmary I was guessing.

The place got quite very quickly, everyone was either looking at me or Piper. Leo stopped throwing his guts out a while ago but he was still resting near the fire pit.

"Hi," Piper said all of a sudden. "We're back."

No one said anything, until a random fleshling asked out loud. "Who's the tall guy?"

 **(AN: Here's the rewrite of the first chapter. It isn´t much of a change I know but it's better than nothing. I´m gonna work on Nico goes to Hogwarts which will be renamed into ´The Ghost King's Quest´. Anyway I´ll work on the stories one chapter at a time so I won't get too stressed and have way too much work on my mind. Anyway, I hope you guys/girls enjoyed this chapter. Have a good day/evening/night depending when you're reading this.** **  
Sincerely, Azrael Grimm)**


End file.
